Lucky
by Naguna
Summary: Mimi vuelve a Japón después de 15 años. Quiere retomar su vida allá donde la dejó. Todo iba bien hasta su reencuentro con Yamato. ¡Este Ishida se las apañaba siempre para poner su mundo patas arriba! Ja, pues estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella, Mimi Tachikawa, iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.
1. Niña bien

**Desclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al hotel fue dejarse caer sobre la cama. Recordaba las insistentes palabras de Miyako momentos antes de subir al avión: _"No olvides llamarme cuando llegues Mimi, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!"_. Lo sentía mucho por su amiga, pero lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era una larga charla de horas con Inoue.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con un poco de malestar debido al _jetlag_. Desayunó poca cosa en el buffet del hotel y se dispuso a salir al encuentro de su amiga. Miyako había pasado toda la noche mandándole mensajes al móvil advirtiéndole que si no se reunía con ella mañana a las 11:00, estaría en serios problemas.

Sonrío cuando la divisó a lo lejos. Puede que Yolei hubiera crecido, pero ese cabello morado tan propio de ella seguía intacto. Admiró el paso del tiempo en el cuerpo de la joven, había crecido unos quince centímetros desde la última vez que la vio, aunque seguía siendo más bajita que ella.

\- ¡Miyako!- la llamó. Ésta se giró de inmediato al reconocer su voz, sonrío y fue rápidamente a su encuentro.

\- ¡Mimi! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? - las preguntas salieron atropelladamente de su boca, y es que si algo caracterizaba a Inoue, era esa forma suya de hablar insaciable.

\- Bien, todo bien. Lamento mucho no haberte llamado ayer, pero caí rendida nada más entrar al hotel. Y bien, ¿dónde vas a llevarme?

\- ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! Vamos a un nuevo café que han abierto hace poco, hacen unos cupcakes realmente buenos. Sígueme.

Ambas muchachas emprendieron camino por las calles de Odaiba. Mimi observaba absorta como la ciudad donde vivió en su niñez había cambiado en esos años que ella pasó en Estados Unidos. Abandonó su ciudad cuando apenas tenía 11 años, yéndose a Estados Unidos debido al trabajo de su padre. Ahora, 15 años más tarde volvía a su ciudad natal.

En unos 10 minutos llegaron a la cafetería. Tomaron asiento en una mesa para cuatro situada en una de las esquinas del local. Éste era sencillo, decorado en colores vivos con un pequeño mostrador lleno de cupcakes de varios tamaños y formas. El lugar contaba con unas 7 mesas más a parte de la suya, y se podía divisar a dos camareras atendiendo a los clientes.

Tan absorta estaba contemplando el lugar que no se dio cuenta de que se les había unido dos personas más hasta que una de ellas le llamó la atención. Pestañeó varias veces antes de reconocer a quien tenía delante. Sora Takenouchi le sonreía desde su altura, con el mismo pelo rojo y la misma tez bronceada que poseía a sus 10 años. Detrás de ella, la pequeña Hikari le sonreía con timidez. Tardó tres segundos más en levantarse y abrazar a sus viejas amigas, mientras sus ojos se aguaban de la emoción.

\- ¡Chicas! No puedo creer que hayáis venido todas... Hacía tanto tiempo que no os veía.

\- Te hemos echado tanto en falta, Mimi... Cuando Miyako me llamó para decirme que llegabas ayer y que planeabas quedarte indefinidamente, casi muero de la emoción. ¿Por qué no avisaste?- le reprochó Hikari.

\- Lo siento chicas, en serio. Me ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión, y ha sido todo un poco de imprevisto. De hecho me estoy quedando en un hotel y tengo que buscar apartamento, es todo un lío. Quería tenerlo todo bajo control antes de avisaros.

\- Ah vaya, entiendo. Nosotras te ayudaremos a buscar piso, de eso no te preocupes. ¡Ahora cuéntanos que ha sido de ti estos últimos años!

Estuvieron en la cafetería como dos horas hablando y poniéndose al día de sus vidas. Tanto Yolei como Kari se encontraban acabando la universidad. Miyako había seguido su pasión por los ordenadores, estudiando Ingeniería Informática, mientras que Hikari se había decidido por los niños, estudiando así Educación Infantil. Ambas vivían juntas en un pequeño apartamento cercano a la universidad. Por otro lado, Sora ya había terminado su carrera y ahora se abría paso en el mundo de la moda como diseñadora.

Al llegar a su hotel, encendió el ordenador y se dispuso a buscar piso. Rápidamente encontró un apartamento que cumplía sus expectativas, en el centro de Odaiba, y cuyo precio era bastante asequible. Echaría mano de sus ahorros en lo que encontraba trabajo. Suponía que no le sería difícil, ya que hacía un año que se había graduado con honores en una universidad estadounidense en un grado de cocina.

Pasó los siguientes días acomodando su casa con la ayuda de sus amigas. La que más le ayudó fue Sora, ya que Hikary y Miyako estaban de exámenes finales. Aún así, ambas jóvenes sacaron tiempo de donde no había para ir a ayudar a Mimi con su nuevo hogar.

Llevaba cerca de una semana en Japón y aún no había visto a los demás. Sabía gracias a Sora que Taichi había terminado, no sin mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, sus estudios de Derecho convirtiéndose así en abogado. El superior Jou estaba terminando su especialización en Medicina, habiéndose decantado por la neurología. Yamato había abandonado su sueño de convertirse en estrella del rock y ahora estaba graduado en Ingeniería Aeroespacial. Y por último, Izzy dedicaba su vida a la programación.

Echaba de menos a sus amigos, así que Miyako le había prometido que organizaría una cena con los demás DigiElegidos, pero que tenía que esperar a que terminaran sus exámenes finales, ya que no solo ella y Kari seguían en la universidad, sino que también Takeru, Ken y Cody lo estaban. El único de ellos que no entró en la universidad fue Davis, el cual se dedicaba profesionalmente al fútbol.

Era viernes por la tarde y decidió que ya era hora de empezar a buscar trabajo. Se vistió con un jean pitillo ajustado y una camisa rosa pastel. Podría haber madurado con los años, pero el rosa seguía siendo su color. Se calzó sus zapatos de tacón básicos negros y una americana a juego. Guardó su currículum en su bolso negro de mano tipo sobre junto a sus demás pertenencias y salió de casa. Pasó varias horas de restaurante en restaurante topándose con que la mayoría no necesitaban más empleados. Al final de la tarde, con sus esperanzas ya casi agotadas, entró en un pequeño café-restaurante que hacía esquina en una de las calles más secundarias de Odaiba. Para su sorpresa el pequeño restaurante estaba lleno, incluso había varias personas esperando su turno para cenar. Contó alrededor de unas 15 mesas. Todas ellas estaban decoradas sencillamente pero con muy buen gusto. El ambiente del restaurante era realmente acogedor. La zona de las mesas estaba iluminada tenuemente gracias a unas lámparas de estilo rústico situadas en las paredes. A la derecha del establecimiento divisó una barra con un camarero de mediana edad detrás, sonriéndole amablemente. Se acercó al hombre, y se presentó:

\- Buenas noches señor, me llamo Mimi Tachikawa.

\- Buenas noches señorita Tachiwaka. Mi nombre es Kazuto Kudo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- le respondió amablemente.

\- Verá, me gustaría hablar con el dueño del negocio. Recién acabo de volver a Japón después de muchos años y estoy buscando trabajo. ¿Podría usted ayudarme?

\- Hoy debe ser su día de suerte señorita Tachikawa, uno de nuestros cocineros abandonó hace días su puesto de trabajo ya que se mudaba de ciudad, y estamos buscando un nuevo empleado. Ahora mismo aviso al señor Tanaka. Espere aquí, por favor.

Kudo desapareció por una puerta situada detrás de la barra, dejándola sola frente al mostrador. Tres minutos más tarde, volvió a aparecer y le indicó con una sonrisa que el señor Tanaka la esperaba en la salita de dentro. Mimi se armó de valor y entró en la pequeña sala. En ella había una mesa grande llena de papeles y carpetas, cuatro sillas viejas rodeando la mesa y una pequeña lámpara colgando del techo. Sentado en una de las sillas se encontraba el señor Tanaka. Debía tener alrededor de los 60 años. Su cabello era corto y blanco. Tenía una nariz que llamaba la atención, comparada con el resto de la cara, que era más bien pequeña. Su rostro estaba invadido por las arrugas propias de la edad. Lo miró a los ojos y distinguió que estos eran de color avellana. Sin duda, unos de los ojos más amables que había visto nunca. El señor Tanaka le indicó que tomara asiento y finalmente se presentó.

\- Buenas noches jovencita, mi nombre es Hiroshi Tanaka. ¿Cómo debería llamarla?

\- Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa. Es un placer conocerlo señor Tanaka. Como sabrá estoy buscando trabajo.

\- Oh sí, Kazuto me lo ha comentado ya.

\- ¿Quiere ver mi currículum, señor?- preguntó a la vez que abría el bolso dispuesta a sacar el papel.

\- Oh no, señorita Tachikawa. Aquí no nos importa ni los estudios ni la experiencia de nuestros trabajadores. No me malinterprete,- añadió rápidamente- no es que no valoremos esas cosas, sino que le damos más importancia al trabajo hecho. Entiéndame, ¿y si tuviera ante mí al mejor cocinero de toda la isla, pero este ha sido autodidacta y nunca ha asistido a una sola clase de cocina? Es por eso que antes de contratar a alguien, lo único que le pedimos es que cocine algo para nosotros. ¿Está dispuesta, señorita Tachikawa?

\- Entiendo lo que quiere decir, señor Tanaka. Y me parece una acción maravillosa de su parte, el no cerrarle las puertas a nadie. Por supuesto que estoy dispuesta, solo dígame, ¿qué cocino?

\- Sígame- dicho esto el señor Tanaka se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación, entrando a otra unos metros más hacia el sur del local, que debía ser la cocina. Mimi le siguió y quedó boquiabierta al entrar.- Prepare lo que quiera, pero que sea para dos. Deduzco por la hora que es, que usted tampoco habrá cenado. Tiene una hora, señorita.

\- Muy bien señor Tanaka, ¡ya verá que no se arrepentirá!

Si bien la cocina no era muy grande, tenía todo con lo que cualquier cocinero soñaría. Constaba dos mini cocinas separadas por una isla, donde se encontraban los fregaderos. Cada cocina disponía de una vitrocerámica, horno, todo tipo de utensilios, tablas para cortar, etc. Al fondo se intuía una gran despensa así como una cámara refrigeradora. Dentro de la cocina había otra mujer, unos 10 años más mayor que ella. Ésta se acercó a Mimi.

\- ¡Hola! Ya extrañaba ver a alguien por aquí. Mi nombre es Sakura Fujiwara, encantada de conocerte. Supongo que vas a hacer la prueba, eres ya la séptima que veo pasar esta semana. Espero que el señor Tanaka se quede contigo, tengo la impresión de que eres la indicada para el puesto. Cualquier cosa que necesites para cocinar un dudes en preguntarme...

\- Mimi Tachikawa. Muchas gracias Fujiwara. Yo también espero quedarme, al momento de entrar por la puerta ya he quedado prendada de este lugar. Me gustaría mucho trabajar aquí.- respondió Mimi. Se había sonrojado debido al ímpetu y la cercanía con la que la había saludado la muchacha.

\- Oh por favor, llámame Sakura. ¿Puedo llamarte yo Mimi? Bueno, ¡no te entretengo más! Tienes que preparar una deliciosa cena.

Decidió preparar de primero una _vychissoise_ , de segundo una crepe de champiñoses y jamón dulce y finalmente de postre un _soufflé_ de chocolate con frutas tropicales. La cocina francesa era uno de sus fuertes. Nadie se resistía a esos platillos. Pidió ayuda varias veces a Sakura para poder encontrar los cacharros que le hacían falta o los ingredientes. Finalmente, tras 56 minutos, terminó de preparar toda la comida y de decorar los platos.

Llamó al señor Tanaka y este le pidió que le acompañara a una de las mesas del restaurante. A los pocos minutos de estar sentados, un camarero les sirvió el primer plato. La cena pasó realmente rápido, el señor Tanaka era muy buen acompañante, no hubo ningún silencio incómodo. Mimi le contó de sus años en Estados Unidos, en concreto de sus años en la universidad. Hablaron de cocina, de sus platos favoritos, de los platos que aún no conseguían dominar, de todo. Descubrió que el señor Tanaka había viajado durante casi toda su vida, siendo cocinero de tanto pequeños locales como de grandes restaurantes. Había estado en Roma, El Cairo, Dublín, Barcelona, Buenos Aires, Nueva Delhi... Y tantísimos lugares más que Mimi fue incapaz de recordar. Le bastó una hora conversando con él para decidir que le admiraba y que trabajaría para él costase lo que costase.

Cuando terminaron la comida, el señor Tanaka se recostó en su silla y la miró fijamente. Se puso nerviosa ya que odiaba ser vista de aquella forma tan insistente.

\- Voy a serle sincero, señorita Tachikawa. Es la mejor comida francesa que he probado en años. Ni yo mismo logré nunca que el _soufflé_ adquiriera esa maravillosa textura. Espero que sea tan buena en el resto de las comidas, porque está usted contratada.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias, señor Tanaka! No sé como agradecerle esta oportunidad, de verdad. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos hablando de los detalles de su contrato. Pasaban de las once cuando Mimi abandonó el pequeño local. Llamó a las chicas para salir a celebrarlo. Sora no le cogió el teléfono, seguramente estaría durmiendo ya que esos días tenía mucho trabajo en la agencia y apenas tenía tiempo para ella misma. Miyako casi la dejó sorda debido al grito de alegría que soltó al escuchar la noticia, mas luego se disculpó ya que mañana tanto ella como Kari tenían examen y debían seguir estudiando. Mimi se entristeció, pero aún así decidir ir ella sola a tomar una copa, pues aún tenía ganas de celebrar. Caminó unas calles más, hasta que divisó a lo lejos un pequeño local llamado _Lucky_ , con la fachada negra y pequeños detalles en verde. Junto al rótulo del nombre, había un pequeño enano pelirrojo con un sombrero verde portando un caldero. _"¿Un pub irlandés? ¿Desde cuándo hay aquí un pub irlandés?"_ pensó Mimi. Atraída por el nombre del local, que no podía ser más acertado y por la curiosidad de ver como sería por dentro, entró en el pub.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse una vez estuvo dentro. Pese a lo que parecía por fuera, el sitio era bastante amplio. A mano derecha había una barra de madera fina con varios taburetes fijos de cuero negro. Tras la barra predominaban los estantes con todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas. También se podía entrever una máquina de café junto a montones de vasos de cristal apilados. Grifos de cerveza ocupaban la parte derecha de la barra. Varias lámparas colgaban arriba de la madera, iluminando el ala oeste del pub de forma cálida, débil, reflejando pequeños rayos de luz en los ceniceros de vidrio opaco que descansaban sobre la barra. Varias personas estaban disfrutando de una copa o de una pinta de cerveza mientras charlaban animadamente sentados en los taburetes del fondo. En la parte izquierda del local, había un pequeño escenario con una banda de músicos tocando en él. El vocalista cogía el micro con sentimiento mientras recitaba las últimas palabras de la canción. Rock suave. Una guitarra eléctrica terminó con los últimos acordes. El cantante dio las gracias y anunció que volvían en 10 min. Tras esto las luces del escenario se apagaron, dejándolo así todo oscuro. Las paredes que cubrían el pequeño cubículo donde previamente estaban los músicos eran de color negro. Unos pequeños focos enganchados en el techo eran la única iluminación que estos tenían hacia apenas unos segundos. El medio del lugar estaba lleno de pequeñas mesas con butacas a su alrededor, perfectas para estar observando el escenario. Casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, ya sea por parejas que disfrutaban de la música como por grupos de amigos que charlaban y reían bien alto debido a la cerveza ingerida, fácilmente detectable por el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas. Al fondo del local podía distinguirse dos puertas de madera: una de ellas con el mismo enano de la puerta colgado y la otra con una enana casi idéntica al otro. Arriba de ambos podía leerse la palabra _toilets_ en un cartel luminoso verde.

Decidió sentarse en un taburete lo más alejada posible del jaleo que montaban los jóvenes del fondo. Rápidamente se le acercó un camarero vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón de traje negro y unos tirantes del mismo color sujetándolo. El hombre debía rondar la treintena de años y parecía totalmente extranjero. Su pelo rojo contrastaba notoriamente con sus profundos ojos verdes y su tez pálida. Llevaba barba y un gracioso bigote. Este le sonrío y le preguntó:

\- Buenas noches señorita, ¿qué desea tomar?- habló con un japonés extraño, con un acento que Mimi no supo identificar.

\- Buenas noches. Tomaré una cerveza.

\- ¿De máquina o botella?

\- Botella, gracias.

El camarero se alejó mientras asentía y volvió unos segundos después con un botellín mientras sonreía.

\- Aquí tiene. Serán 409 yenes, señorita.

\- Tome, quédese con el cambio.

Mimi entregó el billete al camarero y se dispuso a beber su cerveza. El grupo estaba tocando de nuevo. Se deleitó al escuchar música tan buena en directo. En Estados Unidos no solía salir a ese tipo de lugares. Estaba tan absorta observando y escuchando al grupo que no se dio cuenta de cuando terminó su cerveza ni de cuando el asiento a su lado fue ocupado.

\- Toma.- le dijo una voz cerca de su oído.

\- ¿Uh?- Mimi se giró y lo primero que vio fue un nuevo botellín. Siguió la mano que lo sostenía y lo que vio la dejó atónita. Frente a ella se hallaba un joven que debía rondar su misma edad, dos años más a lo máximo. Tenía el pelo corto, rubio y completamente desordenado. Varios mechones le cubrían parte de la frente. Las facciones de su rostro eran duras, definidas. Como si estuviese tallado en piedra. Más bien en mármol, pensó después, ya que su piel era tan blanca como él. Sus labios eran gruesos, rectos, con el labio inferior ligeramente más grande que el superior. Sus ropas eran más bien casuales. Vestía un jean oscuro roto, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra encima. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado, delgado, no parecía muy grande, pero tampoco débil. Debía sacarle cabeza y media. Avergonzada por examinarle de esa manera, subió su mirada a su rostro y se quedó muda al mirarlo a los ojos. Pese a la poca luz del lugar, pudo distinguir el color azul que rodeaba sus pupilas. Tenía un mirar intenso, demasiado. Sus espesas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos, haciéndolos resaltar más, si es que era posible.- Gracias.- se maldijo internamente por tartamudear al hablar, pero , ¿qué se podía hacer frente a una persona así?

\- ¿Es tu primera vez aquí, verdad? No te había visto antes.- su voz se le antojó como una de las más sexys que había escuchado nunca.

Sí, la verdad es que lo he encontrado de casualidad. ¿Tú vienes mucho por aquí?

Estuvieron charlando durante al menos 40 min en los que Mimi le contó que acababa de mudarse y que había entrado al pub para celebrar su éxito en la búsqueda de trabajo. Estaba intimidada por la mirada del muchacho, pero al mismo tiempo éste le transmitía una seguridad y confianza extraña. Es decir, lo acababa de conocer, ¿cómo era posible que le transmitiera eso? Le atribuyó la respuesta a los efectos del alcohol. Sentía que lo conocía de antes, pero no podía ser ya que podía contar con los dedos los amigos que dejó atrás en Odaiba hace 15 años. Supo de él que trabajaba en el campo de la ingeniería, tenía un año más que ella y adoraba la música rock. Frecuentaba _Lukcy_ debido principalmente a la música y según sus palabras _"al buen whisky"_. Le gustaba hacerlo solo, pero esa noche por primera vez, algo aparte de la música llamó su atención: ella. Él se lo había prácticamente dicho directamente, sin pudores. Estaba interesado en ella, en ese momento, en ese lugar. La deseaba. Al hablar la miraba directamente, sin intentar seducirla, simplemente transmitiéndole lo que despertaba en él. Rozaba su rodilla accidentalmente con la suya al moverse.

Mimi debatía en su interior que era lo correcto. Por una parte sentía la necesidad de cogerle de la camiseta y besarle ahí mismo. Pero había algo que le advertía que no debía hacerlo, que estaba mal, que era un desconocido. No supo si fue el alcohol o las ganas irracionales que tenía de ese sujeto las que le llevaron a no apartarle la mano cuando sutilmente la posó sobre su rodilla izquierda. El rocé le quemaba. Se sintió desfallecer cuando el muchacho se acercó para decirle algo al oído, alegando que la música estaba muy alta.

\- ¿En qué piensas, preciosa?- le preguntó. Mimi se mordió el labio antes de contestar con voz queda.

\- Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no crees?- se maldijo internamente por lo que acababa de decir. _¿Dónde había ido su capacidad de raciocinio?_

\- La verdad es que lo llevo sintiendo desde que te he visto sentarte en la barra. ¿Te gustaría ir fuera a tomar el aire?- se lo dijo sin tapujos, directamente, mientras le sonreía. _¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado?_

\- Claro-le sonrió coquetamente. No supo porque. Ella no coqueteaba nunca, _¿verdad?_ Los hombres coqueteaban con ella, pero ella nunca les seguía el juego.

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del taburete. Cogió su mano y bajo con cuidado, había bebido bastante y si a eso le sumábamos los tacones que llevaba no obteníamos una buena combinación. Salieron del pub tomados aún de la mano. A cada lado de la puerta había una pequeña mesa de esas altas, con un cenicero cada una. Se acercaron a una de ellas y Mimi sacó una cajetilla de _Marlboro Gold_ de su bolso. Cogió un cigarrillo y mientras lo sujetaba con la boca guardó el paquete y fue en busca de su pequeño mechero _Clipper_ rosa. Apenas metió la mano en su bolso que sintió como su acompañante le ofrecía fuego con su _Zippo_ plateado.

\- Jamás hubiera imaginado que una chica como tú fumara. No te pega- le dijo él con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Una chica como yo? Y si se puede saber, ¿qué clase de chica crees que soy?- le preguntó desafiante.

\- Una niña bien, ¿no?

\- Que sea buena persona no significa que deba o no deba fumar.- rió ella.

Continuaron hablando mientras fumaban sus cigarrillos. Nunca el acto de dar una calada le había parecido tan sensual como en ese momento. Ese chico sí sabía como encender a una mujer. La miraba fijamente mientras aspiraba y soltaba el humo, sujetando la boquilla seductoramente con sus labios llenos. Mimi le miraba cual niña pequeña, intimidada por el poder de sus insistentes ojos zafiro. Tal vez fuera el alcohol sumado al cigarrillo lo que la hacía sentir más débil, como mareada. O tal vez fuera el hecho de sentirse bajo su merced con solo una mirada. Estaba convencida de que con él iría hasta el mismísimo infierno si así lo deseaba.

Terminaron sus cigarrillos y Mimi dijo algo de volver dentro. No supo en que momento él la había arrinconado contra la mesa. Sentía el frío metal implacable contra su fina blusa rosa. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos interrogante. Sintió como las manos de él iban a parar detrás de su cuello, y como éste empezó a acercarse a la vez que la atraía hacia sí. Su parte racional le decía que se alejase, por Dios Mimi, es un _desconocido_ , le gritaba. Mas fue incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos para recibir el contacto que llevaba esperando toda la noche, fue una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de él.

Mimi podía presumir de que había sido besada por bastantes hombres como para saber distinguir un beso bueno de uno malo. Pero cuando sintió los labios del sujeto sobre ella, fue como si no hubiese sido besada en sus 26 años. Al principio era un beso lento, suave. Como la calma que precede a la tormenta. Un beso de tanteo, para conocerse. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, debía moverse, por Dios. Llevó sus manos al cuello del muchacho y tiró de él. Le respondió al beso con un ímpetu que no sabía que tenía, demandante. Se sintió desfallecer cuando las manos del joven abandonaron su cuello para posarse en su cintura a la vez que éste profundizaba el beso. Nicotina, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al sentir su lengua jugar con la suya propia. Después distinguió el sabor de la amarga cerveza que bebía apenas veinte minutos atrás. Y se le antojó que a partir de ese momento, esa sería su combinación favorita en el mundo. Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario, pararon de besarse. El muchacho se alejó para recuperar el aire. Mimi le miraba más sonrojada que nunca. Y a él se le hacía demoledoramente irresistible.

Fue entonces cuando el joven sintió una palmada fuerte en la espalda. Se giró y se encontró de frente con su mejor amigo. Mimi observó al nuevo sujeto detalladamente. Alto, fuerte, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones despreocupados. Fue entonces cuando éste habló:

\- ¡Yamato! Creía que no ibas a salir hoy. Debiste avisarme- dijo mientras reía.

\- Ya Taichi, déjame en paz. Si no te he avisado es porque quería estar solo. Y tú, ¿de dónde se supone que vienes a estas hora?

\- Vengo de casa Sora, estaba ayudándola con las cuestiones legales de su nuevo contrato.

Fue entonces cuando algo hizo _click_ en la mente de Mimi. Repasó mentalmente: Yamato, rubio, con potentes ojos azules. Amigo de un tal Taichi que venía de ver a una tal Sora. Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella. Tenía que asegurarse.

\- ¿Taichi, Taichi Yagami?- preguntó con miedo. Rezaba porque una simple _no_ saliese de la boca del moreno. Una respuesta afirmativa significaría que acababa de besarse, _y de qué manera_ , con Yamato Ishida, su amigo de la infancia.

\- ¡El mismo!- exclamó orgulloso.- No sabía que tenías compañía Matt- dicho esto el Tai procedió a examinar a la muchacha con detenimiento. Pestañeó varias veces y enconces añadió.- ¡Pero serás cabrón, Yamato! ¿Cómo no me has avisado de que hoy quedabas con Mimi?

Los siguientes minutos fueron solo de charla incesante por parte de Taichi. Abrazó varias veces a Mimi y le estuvo contando sobre su vida mientras preguntaba por la de ella. Mimi respondía como podía a las preguntas de éste, ya que su mente seguía ocupada pensando en como se había besado con Yamato minutos atrás. Éste estaba totalmente callado, como procesando toda la información. Mimi podría jurar que llegó a ver un pequeño rubor en las níveas mejillas de Matt. Inventó como pudo una excusa cuando Taichi le preguntó que hacía con Ishida en ese lugar. Maldijo al cabrón por estar callado todo el tiempo. Podría echarle un cable, pero no, el seguía con la cabeza en otra parte.

Debía hablar con ella. Aún no se creía que la mujer que tenía delante era la misma Mimi Tachikawa que llegó a aborrecer en su infancia. Chillona, mimada, superficial y dolorosamente rosa. Así la recordaba. Ahora que se fijaba bien, algo no había cambiado. Seguía vistiendo de rosa. Había crecido unos veinte centímetros desde la última vez que la vio. Su pelo asquerosamente rosa adornado con estrellas había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por una larga melena castaño claro. La naturaleza había sido generosa con ella. Si bien sus pechos no eran muy grandes, la cintura estrecha que los acompañaba los hacía resaltar. Tenía las piernas largas. Y aún recordaba como había quedado embobado con su trasero cuando la vio entrar al local. La miró a los ojos, y le pareció ver en ellos a la pequeña muchacha que los dejó atrás cuando tenía 11 años. Sus ojos caramelo le miraban preocupados mientras Taichi le contaba como copió aquella vez en su examen de legislación.

Pero esa no era su noche de suerte. Taichi se empeñó en acompañar a la joven a su casa, por lo que no pudo estar a solas con ella. Cuando llegaron a su portal y Mimi se giró para despedirse, se sintió totalmente desorientado. La muchacha abrazó a Taichi y después se dirigió hacia él.

\- Buenas noches, Ishida- arrastró su nombre mientras lo pronunciaba y le miró de forma significativa.

\- Buenas noches, Tachikawa- le respondió, y la miró directo. No podía ganarle en un duelo de miradas. Mimi apartó la vista sonrojada y eso le hizo sonreír. No quedaba rastro de la mujer atrevida que había conocido esa noche. Ésta había sido reemplazada por la tímida Mimi de 11 años.

La joven entró en su portal tras sonreírles una última vez. Subió a su apartamento y se dejó caer en la cama atropelladamente. Instintivamente una de sus manos fue a parar a sus labios. La piel le quemaba por dondequiera que Yamato había besado. Se sonrojó al recordarlo. Con la de chicos que debía haber en Odaiba y ahí estaba ella. Graciosamente colorada recordando como, de todos ellos, había terminado besando a su amigo de la infancia en la primera noche que salía. Aunque si recordaba bien, no es que ella y Matt Ishida fueran grandes amigos. Siempre se preguntó porque ese niño amargado no podía ser más como su adorable hermano pequeño Takeru. El Yamato de once años parecía realmente odiarla. Pero ella no le culpaba. Sus personalidades de niños eran totalmente opuestas. Es decir, él era frío, callado. Ella era cálida, amable, muy habladora.

Se deshizo de su ropa y se puso un fino pijama. Se acostó y se tapó con las mantas preparada para entregarse a Morfeo. Lo último que vio antes de dormirse fueron unos ojos azul zafiro, penetrantes, oscuros, que la miraban con antelación, con socarronería, con un pequeño atisbo de burla en ellos, pero también con un deseo con el que nunca la habían mirado.

 **NA: ¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que escribo, la verdad es que la idea me vino a la mente y me animé enseguida a escribir. Llevo como 7 años leyendo fics y jamás me había atrevido a escribir ni publicar uno.**

 **Agradecería de todo corazón vuestras opiniones respecto a este primer capitulo.**

 **La pareja principal de la historia serán Matt y Mimi, aunque habrá partes leves se las parejas habituales, Takari, Kenyako y Taiora, supongo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado! Intentaré subir el próximo capitulo lo más pronto posible.**


	2. Jugando con fuego

**Desclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y media en la que no supo nada de Yamato. Intentaba mantenerse ocupada, ya fuera trabajando o hablando incontables horas por teléfono con Miyako. Los días en el pequeño restaurante se le hacían amenos gracias a su compañera de trabajo. Y es que Sakura no callaba ni bajo del agua. Cuando no hablaba de la comida que estaba preparando, le contaba las últimas travesuras de su pequeño de siete años. Mimi se limitaba a escucharla y contestarle algo cuando la situación lo requería.

Las dudas sobre contarle o no contarle a sus amigas lo de Yamato se la comían viva. _¿Debía?_ Al fin y al cabo, tampoco había sido para tanto. No se habían acostado. Solo se habían besado. _Y de que forma, joder_. Era lo único que Mimi podía pensar. El calor de las manos del joven sobre su cintura aún la hacía estremecerse. Era totalmente injusto. La vida era injusta. Matt, el niño más introvertido que había conocido nunca, se había convertido en un ligón en toda regla. Le bastaba mirarte fijamente para terminar con tu capacidad neuronal. Y ella, _se supone_ , ella era la que _siempre_ controlaba la situación. Ella decidía cuando le podían coquetear y cuando no. Cuando se besaban y cuando no. Joder, ella _no_ se sonrojaba. Hora y media, ese era el tiempo que había necesitado Yamato Ishida para mandar todo eso al carajo. Se maldijo internamente por habérselo puesto tan fácil. Pero, ¡qué se le cayera el techo encima ahora mismo si ella no le deseaba tanto como él a ella!

Podía imaginarse la mirada de reproche de Sora si se lo contase. _Tienes que ir con más cuidado, Mimi. Imagínate que hubiera sido un desconocido y se hubiera aprovechado de ti._ Le diría. Pero bueno, ¿no entendía que para ella en aquel momento Yamato era un desconocido y estaba más que dispuesta a dejar que hiciera con ella lo que quisiese? Hikari se habría sonrojado ante la mención del beso y los coqueteos. La pobre habría balbuceado algunas palabras de ánimo mientras trataría sin éxito de recuperar su color natural. Miyako se habría vuelto loca pidiéndole detalles morbosos del beso. Seguidamente habría lanzado una brillante teoría sobre lo mucho que le gusta a Yamato. Quieta ahí. ¿Ella _le gusta_ a Yamato? ¿Yamato gusta de ella? Por más que invertía el orden de la oración, esta no tenía ningún sentido. La mirases como la mirases. ¿En que clase de universo paralelo Yamato Ishida gustaría de Mimi Tachikawa?

Decidió ponerle un alto a sus insanos y para nada puros pensamientos en el momento que inhaló un desagradable olor a quemado. _Mierda_. Había estado tan ensimismada pensando que se le había pasado la salsa _bolognesa_ que estaba preparando. Miro a Sakura y debía estar poniendo una cara bastante graciosa porque ésta se río de su estupefacción. Nunca, _nunca_ , se le había quemado la comida por andar distraída. Una Tachikawa no cometía errores. Maldijo por quinta vez en lo que iba de tarde al Ishida. Tiró frustrada el contenido de la sartén a la basura y empezó de nuevo con su labor.

Dos horas más tarde se encontraba fuera del restaurante. Su turno había terminado hacía unos veinte minutos, pero decidió quedarse a ayudar a Sakura con la limpieza de la cocina. Se rodeó con los brazos intentando aplacar el condenado frío que la envolvía. El invierno llegaba con fuerza a Odaiba. Se arrepintió de haberse dejado el cálido abrigo crema colgado en el armario de la entrada de su apartamento. En lugar de eso, había creído mucho más conveniente vestir la fina chaqueta de cuero negra que se compró en rebajas.

Aligeró el paso, caminando cada vez más rápido por las calles poco transitadas de su ciudad. Las chicas le estaban esperando en un pequeño bar. Habían quedado en encontrarse allí a las once de la noche para ultimar los detalles de la próxima reunión que harían todos juntos. Cuando llegó ya estaban las tres sentadas. Hikari se calentaba las manos con su recién servido chocolate caliente. Miyako vertía el azúcar en su café. _Café_ , a las once y quince minutos de la noche. Los exámenes iban a acabar con su corta vida, se dijo Mimi. Se sentó al mismo tiempo que traían una _Aquarius_ para Sora, así que pudo pedir otro chocolate caliente para ella.

\- Buenas noches, chicas- exclamó.- ¿Cómo os ha ido el día?

\- ¡Llegas tarde Mimi, como siempre!- le reprochó Miyako.

Pasaron la hora siguiente hablando de como les había ido la semana. Hikari y Miyako estaban a un examen de terminar el semestre. Sora se estaba adaptando maravillosamente a su nuevo trabajo. Y lo mejor era que dentro de tres día sería el reencuentro con sus antiguos amigos. Sora se había encargado de organizarlo casi todo con la ayuda de Miyako. Irían a cenar a un italiano de la zona que tenía salitas privadas que se podían reservar con antelación. Después irían a un bar a tomar unas copas antes de dirigirse a su destino final: la discoteca. Sería la primera vez de Mimi en un discoteca japonesa. Y quería recordarla por siempre.

Los tres días se le pasaron volando. No fue difícil cambiar su turno en el restaurante para poder quedar libre a las seis y media de la tarde. Se podría decir que casi voló para llegar a casa. Rápidamente se metió en la ducha. Lavó su cabello y el tiempo se le fue mientras se aplicaba todos los mejunjes que normalmente usaba. Se enredó el cuerpo con una toalla a juego con la que se puso en la cabeza y se dirigió al armario. Abrió ambas puertas y lo miró desafiante. Su parte racional le advertía que no se pasara, que eligiera un atuendo bonito y sencillo. Pero sabemos que Mimi _no_ hace caso de su parte racional. Se decidió por un vestido negro, corto y ceñido. El cuello era cerrado y las mangas largas. Sin embargo, el vestido constaba de dos telas. Todo el cuerpo por delante era de licra, más esta terminaba en el origen de sus pechos gracias a un escote en forma de corazón. Las mangas, la espalda y el resto de tela que quedaba hasta el cuello eran de encaje. Todo _negro_. Se calzó unos zapatos altos de tacón rosa fucsia a juego con el bolso de mano que llevaba. Se maquilló tenuemente, resaltando con un poco de delineador y rímel sus ojos. Aplicó un poco de colorete rosado en sus mejillas y finalmente se pintó los labios rosas.

Hikari le había dicho que pasaría a buscarla a las ocho y media. Bajo apresurada, pues ya pasaban 7 minutos de la hora y aceleró cuando la vio sentada en el asiento del copiloto de un _Seat Ibiza_ azul oscuro. La saludó con la mano antes de sentarse en los asientos de atrás junto a Miyako. Esperaba ver a Taichi en el asiento del conductor, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver al pequeño, más bien _no tan pequeño_ , Takeru Takaishi en dicho lugar. Este le sonrío desde su posición a la vez que hacía rugir el motor. Durante el trayecto Hikari le explicó que Taichi había ido a recoger a Sora e Izzy. Le contó enfada como la había abandonando alegando que llegaba tarde y que ella y Miyako aún estaban a medio vestir. Menos mal que el bueno de Takeru había corrido en su ayuda. El chico había tenido que recorrer media ciudad para recogerlas.

Llegaron al restaurante 15 minutos después. Este se encontraba casi a las afueras de Odaiba. Sora lo había elegido por su perfecta ubicación. Estaba cerca del bar al que irían después y la discoteca estaba a un tiro de piedra de éste. A las puertas del local estaban ya esperando Sora, Izzy Taichi, Jou y Davis.

\- ¡Mimi!- exclamó Davis cuando los vio acercarse. La castaña sonrío con ímpetu al joven. Su relación había mejorado gracias a las vacaciones que éste había pasado en Estados Unidos. Podía decir que era al que más veces había visto desde su partida. El chico ahora era jugador profesional de fútbol, así que siempre que iba a EEUU a jugar Mimi se acercaba a la ciudad que fuera para verle.

\- ¡Davis, no me aprietes tanto!- se quejó. Estaba atrapada en una especie de abrazo extremo de oso.

\- ¡Oye Davis, no acapares! Mimi, ¿cómo has estado? No nos vemos desde el viernes pasado- le dijo Taichi mientras intentaba rescatarla de los brazos del futbolista.

\- Oh, pero si has venido con mi adorable Hikari- Davis la soltó nada más ver a su objeto de adoración. Se acercó a ésta con claras intenciones de abrazarla cuando reparó en la presencia de un tercero.- Takeru- dijo entre dientes.

\- Davis- respondió el aludido. No podía decirse que se llevaran mal. Es más, su amistad había mejorado con el tiempo como el buen vino. Siempre estaban ahí cuando el otro le necesitaba. Pero si hay algo que nunca cambia son las viejas costumbres. Hikari seguía siendo el punto débil de ambos. Davis, aunque ya no era tan pesado y acostumbraba a salir con otra chica, aseguraba que Hikari había sido el amor de su infancia y que siempre iba a ser su favorita. Por otra parte, Takeru, seguía creyendo que debía comportarse como el mejor amigo protector que alguna vez fue. _Tai ya no está en la universidad así que alguien debe cuidar de ti, Kari_ , solía decirle.

Entraron dentro a sugerencia de Izzy, ya que hacía bastante frío fuera. Miyako dijo que se quedaría fuera para poder esperar a los demás y guiarlos luego a la salita reservada. Mimi se quedo con ella para amenizarle la espera. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios, así que aprovechó que el superior Jou había entrado con los demás para sacar un cigarrillo. _Mimi, fumar es malo_ le diría con su petulante voz de médico. Claro que fumar era malo, ella ya lo sabía. Pero más malo era consumirse por los nervios que le causaba ver a Yamato por primera vez desde el _incidente_. Prendió su cigarrillo bajo la acusadora mirada de Miyako. Pasados dos minutos escucharon el rugir del motor de una moto. Unos segundos después una _Kawasaki VN 900 classic_ disminuía paulatinamente la velocidad a medida que se acercaba al pequeño aparcamiento destinado a motos que había a la derecha del restaurante. _Oh oh_ , pensó Mimi, _Yamato ya está aquí._ Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca con desesperación mientras él se quitaba el casco y se pasaba la mano por el pelo en un intento fallido de peinarlo. Tenía el cabello húmedo aún. Vestía unos simples vaqueros gris desgastado que combinaban con la camisa y las botas negras. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra como único abrigo.

Se acercaba a ellas caminando despreocupadamente mientras revisaba algo en su _smartphone_. Miyako le estaba contando como le había ido su último examen y ella apenas escuchaba su voz como un lejano murmullo. Yamato aún no las había mirado. Apenas le faltaban cinco metros para llegar hasta ellas y Mimi no lo pudo soportar más.

\- Miyako, hace unas dos semanas me enrollé con Yamato- susurró lo bastante bajito como para que solo ella le escuchara. Yamato levantó la cabeza en el momento que Miyako cerraba la boca.

\- Buenas noches, Inoue, Tachikawa. ¿En qué sala están los demás?- dijo esto mientras analizaba con descaro a Mimi.

\- Ishida- respondió Mimi acompañado de un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo. Dio la última calada al pitillo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- En la cuatro- respondió Miyako con un hilo de voz.- Adelántate, nosotras nos quedaremos esperando a los que faltan.

Yamato hizo un pequeño asentimiento y entró en el restaurante. Miyako se giró dispuesta a someter a Mimi a un primer grado justo en el momento en que un taxi frenaba delante suyo. Ken y Cody bajaron de él dejando a la joven con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¡Hola!- exclamó Mimi. Abrazó al pequeño Cody y saludó a Ken con dos besos en las mejillas.- Sois los últimos en llegar, vamos dentro con los demás.

\- Oh si, bienvenidos chicos- dijo Miyako recuperando el habla.- Seguidme.

Los cuatro emprendieron marcha hacia la salita número cuatro. Cuando llegaron estaban ya todos sentados hablando sobre trivialidades. Mimi se sentó entre el superior Jou y Kari quedando así lo más alejada posible de Ishida. A los pocos minutos un camarero les tomó nota y desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

En la mesa se habían formado varios grupitos de conversaciones. Por una parte Ken, Izzy, Miyako y Cody hablaban sobre los últimos avances en el proyecto de Izzy de crear un nuevo sistema operativo para móviles. Taichi, Sora y Davis discutían quien merecía ser el campeón del partido del próximo domingo. Los hermanos Ishida se ponían al día sobre como le iba la universidad al pequeño y el trabajo al mayor. Por último, Jou les contaba a Hikari y Mimi como le iba en el trabajo.

Terminaron de cenar y tras pagar salieron del local para dirigirse al siguiente punto. El bar elegido por Sora estaba a dos escasas manzanas del restaurante así que fueron caminando. Entraron al bar y dejaron sus chaquetas en unos percheros de madera colgados en la pared del fondo. El bar era bastante grande. A la derecha había una zona con mesas y un gran televisor que Mimi supuso que sería para los días que había partido. Al fondo junto a los percheros, estaba la barra donde los chicos fueron a pedir. Por último, a la izquierda, había una zona de juegos que constaba de un futbolín, un billar y una pequeña diana anclada a la pared de piedra.

Juntaron tres mesas para poder sentarse, aunque eso les duró poco pues una vez llegaron los chicos con las cervezas fueron enseguida a probar los juegos. Hikari y Miyako jugaban contra Izzy y Ken al futbolín. Takeru y Davis habían empezado una pelea sobre quien era el mejor que decidieron zanjar con una partida al billar a la que no tardaron en unirse Taichi y Yamato. Los demás permanecieron sentados observando a sus amigos. Ya habían estado bebiendo mientras cenaban así que estaban dando un buen espectáculo.

Mimi observaba a Yamato desde su posición. Estaba sentada recordando viejos tiempos con Sora y el superior Jou. Aprovechó que los jóvenes se pusieron a hablar entre ellos para desconectar. Yamato estaba jugando al billar. Hacía equipo con Takeru, mientras que Taichi iba con Davis. Los hermanos iban ganando, y es que Davis y Taichi _no sabían beber_. Los dos muchachos bebían una jarra entera cada vez que conseguían meter una bola. Caminaban tambaleándose y a duras penas podían apuntar cuando golpeaban la bola. Era el turno de Yamato, y vaya que Mimi lo _disfrutó._ El joven estaba concentrado en meter la última bola, la negra, en el agujero de la izquierda. Observó detalladamente el panorama, buscando la mejor posición desde la cual atacar. Finalmente, para el _deleite_ de Mimi, decidió que lo mejor era tirar desde el otro lado inclinándose tal vez demasiado. _Oh sí, esos pantalones le hacen un buen culo_ , pensó Mimi. Tal vez el alcohol que había ingerido le hacía pensar _cosas sucias_ , o tal vez fuese que Yamato sacaba una parte de ella que desconocía que tuviese de antes. El acierto de Yamato les dio la victoria merecida después de veinte minutos jugando. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente mientras veía como se tensaban los músculos de su brazo al chocar los cinco con Takeru. Y fue entonces cuando él la miró. Quizás llevaba un buen rato sintiéndose _observado_ o quizás se había girado a mirarla porque _quería_. Le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos, mirándole altanera. Recordó la primera vez que vio sus ojos en _Lucky_ y ahora le parecía tan _obvio_ que había sido Yamato todo el tiempo... Sus ojos seguían exactamente como quince años atrás, cuando se marchó. Habían perdido la chispa de inocencia de la infancia, pero seguían siendo igual de profundos, de magnéticos. _Más atrayentes_. Eso eran ahora. La miraban de una forma que Mimi no supo descifrar. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, _relamiéndose_ , bajo la atenta mirada de Yamato. Éste arqueó una ceja como reacción.

Rompieron el contacto visual cuando un borracho Taichi se abalanzó sobre Yamato para felicitarle por su último golpe. Mimi se sonrojó _furiosamente_ al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. _Oh no_ , se lo había comido con la mirada mientras se _lamía los labios_ , y todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de él. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Pasaron al menos dos horas hablando, riendo y jugando antes de decidirse por ir a la discoteca. Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando se pararon al final de la cola. En unos diez minutos estarían dentro, si sus cálculos no fallaban. Vio a Yamato detrás de Jou intentando encender un cigarrillo con su _Zippo_ plateado, pero éste parecía no querer ir. Se acercó a él mientras sacaba un pitillo y su pequeño _Clipper_ rosa.

\- Toma- le ofreció tras encenderse el suyo propio.- Parece que hoy soy yo la que te da fuego- Yamato rio ante su comentario y le arrebató el mechero de las manos. Prendió el cagarillo y le extendió la mano con el encendedor de vuelta.

\- ¡Mimi!- casi gritó Kido cuando la vio expulsando humo.- ¡No debes fumar! Es muy malo para tu salud.

\- Ya lo sé, superior Jou, lo pone en todos los paquetes. Pero es decisión mía, ya no soy una niña- contestó Mimi. Jou se alejó de ellos refunfuñando mientras decía lo peligroso que era ser fumador pasivo.

\- ¿Por qué a ti no te dice nada?- protestó Mimi mientras hacía una especie de mueca de disconformidad.

\- Supongo que me da por un caso perdido- dijo mirándola.

Estuvieron los siguientes cinco minutos fumando juntos detrás de todos sus amigos, sin hablar. Avanzaban la cola cuando lo requería y de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo. Mimi tiritaba de frío debido a la fina chaqueta negra que llevaba por encima del vestido.

\- ¿Dónde te has dejado el plumas rosa?- le preguntó Yamato de repente rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Perdón?- contestó Mimi sin entender.

 _\- No te pega_ , el cuero. Y mucho menos el negro. Sería más propio de ti llevar un abrigo de plumas rosa, ¿no?

\- Por Dios Ishida, han pasado quince años, _olvídate_ de la Mimi de aquel entonces- dijo Mimi a la defensiva. Le molestaba que tuviera aún en la cabeza esa imagen tan aniñada de ella. Quería que la viera como una mujer, que la mirara como hizo en _Lucky_.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que ya lo había hecho. Al igual que parece que tú también te olvidaste de mí- le recordó haciendo alusión a su primer encuentro desde su vuelta a Odaiba.

\- Tenemos que hablar- dijeron ambos al unísono. Pero parece que la suerte nunca estaba de su parte.

\- ¡Chicos, ya nos toca entrar!- gritó una ebria Miyako animando a todos sus amigos a pasar.

Entraron todos juntos a la discoteca. Ésta estaba bastante llena pero tuvieron suerte al encontrar dos mesas altas libres en una zona apartada de la pista. Las chicas dejaron sus chaquetas en el _guardaropa_ del negocio y fueron a la barra dispuestas a pedir la consumición que venía con el precio de la entrada.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿Por qué no nos tomamos unos _shots_ de tequila antes de las copas?- sugirió una animada Sora.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Qué buena idea!

Miyako y Mimi se unieron enseguida a la idea, y aunque Hikari en un principio parecía un poco reacia, no tardó en aceptar la oferta de Sora. Treinta segundos después tenían delante cuatro vasos pequeños llenos hasta arriba de tequila. El camarero les trajo también un salero junto con un pequeño cuenco de cristal lleno de rodajas de limón recién cortadas. Hicieron lo pertinente para beberse los _shots._ Se rieron las unas de las otras por las caras de sufrimiento que ponían al sentir el quemazón del licor bajando por sus gargantas y cuando se hubieron recuperado volvieron a las mesas junto a los demás. Los chicos ya habían conseguido sus bebidas también, todos menos Jou, el mayor había decidido que ya había bebido bastante por esa noche.

Decidieron esperar a acabarse el contenido de las copas antes de aventurarse a ir a la pista a bailar. Ésta estaba atestada de gente y podía ser peligroso ir con los vasos llenos por ahí. Sin embargo, sus planes fueron arruinados cuando de repente empezó a sonar _If I lose myself_ de Alesso y One Republic. Mimi tragó de golpe lo que le quedaba de su _Licor 43_ con Fanta de limón. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para quitar los restos de la mezcla dulzona que se le habían quedado por beber demasiado rápido. Cogió a Miyako con una mano y como pudo arrastró a Hikari y Sora con la otra hacía la pista de baile.

 _I stared up at the sun, thought of all the people, places and things I have loved._ Las chicas se habían distribuido en círculo. Bailaban las cuatro juntas, meciendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Levantaban las manos esporádicamente. En las discotecas de Estados Unidos siempre ponían esa canción así que a Mimi le traía muy buenos recuerdos. _You can feel the lights start to tremble, washing what you know out to see you. You can see your life out of the window tonight._ Mimi cantaba a todo pulmón mientras bailaba con las demás. Se sabía la letra de memoria. La había cantado decenas de veces cuando salía. La canción le producía un sentimiento de libertad, de euforia. _If I lose myself tonight, it will be by your side, if I lose myself tonight..._ Miró en dirección a los chicos y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Yamato no pudo encontrar la letra más acertada. _Oh sí_ , ella quería perderse. Esa noche, con _él_. _If I lose myself tonight, it will be you and I, if I lose myself tonight..._ Cantó mientras lo miraba a los ojos directamente y le pareció volar cuando él la miró de vuelta.

El abrazo que le dio Sora le obligó a cortar el contacto visual. Su amiga había bebido bastante y eso no era bueno. Sora era la chica sana del grupo, la deportista, ella _no_ bebía. Miyako y Hikari se habían alejado de ellas para ir al centro justo de la pista a bailar al ritmo de _Wasted_. Quería ir al baño así que fue a dejar a Sora con los chicos. No supo si fiarse de las palabras de Taichi, _"tranquila Mimi, Sora estará sana y salva en mis manos"_ , el pobre estaba casi más borracho que su amiga. Sin embargo estaba sintiéndose mal de verdad, así que no tuvo más opción que dejar a su pobre amiga en las garras de Yagami. Iba de camino al baño cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y la empujaba bruscamente hacia la pared de su izquierda. Dejó escapar un quejido cuando su espada chocó contra la fría superficie.

\- Me confundes, Tachikawa- le dijo Yamato. La cara del muchacho se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la suya y sus brazos hacían la función de una especie de cárcel para su delgado cuerpo.- Por momentos, te miro y veo a la niña que alguna vez llegué a odiar. Otras veces te miro y veo a la mujer que besé a la salida de un _pub_ hace dos semanas.

\- ¿Qué _yo_ te confundo a _ti_?- preguntó Mimi estupefacta.- Perdona Ishida, pero creo que aquí la única _jodidamente_ confundida soy yo. Pasas olímpicamente de mí toda la noche y ahora me acorralas contra una pared y me acusas de confundirte. _¿Qué coño te pasa, eh?_

\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Te pasas toda la cena hablando de recuerdos estúpidos de la infancia como si fueras una adolescente y luego en la cola de la discoteca me coqueteas como hiciste en _Lucky_. Luego te pones a beber y a bailar como una chiquilla para después llegar aquí y hablar de esa jodida forma que me pone tanto. ¿A que juegas, _Mimi_?- peguntó usando por primera vez después de quince años su nombre de pila. Y ella podía jurar que nunca su nombre había sonado tan _sensual_ en labios de otra persona.

\- No juego a nada, _Yamato_ \- contestó siguiéndole el juego.- Pero parece que _tú sí quieres jugar_ \- añadió mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza intentando acallar el suspiro que quería salir de sus labios. Definitivamente, sentir al Ishida tan cerca de su cuerpo _no era bueno_.- Quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose, ¿sabías?

\- Entonces creo que estoy preparado para _arder_.

Mimi no tuvo apenas tiempo de procesar las palabras del chico antes de sentir sus labios junto a los suyos propios. Esta vez no fue como hace dos semanas. No había beso lento, ni de tanteo. Yamato era _puro fuego_ cuando la besaba. Había pegado su cuerpo cálido al suyo, haciendo que el calor en el interior de Mimi creciera aún más si es que era posible. Esta vez ella tampoco fue tan lenta como la anterior. Guió sus brazos rápidamente a su cuello y tiró de él para sentirlo aún más cerca. Mordió su labio inferior y aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Su lengua se sentía bien en la boca de Yamato. Ésta sabía a _vodka_ con algo más. Una de sus manos abandonó su cintura para posarse en su trasero y estrujarlo con fuerza ocasionando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Mimi. Arqueó su cuerpo buscando más contacto, _necesitaba_ sentirlo _más_. El Ishida bajó su boca a su cuello y empezó a besarlo con el mismo ímpetu con el que la besaba a ella segundos atrás. Mimi echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole más accesibilidad al chico. Cuando sintió que no podía más, empujó la cabeza del chico hacia arriba y lo miró _suplicante_ antes de volver a besarle en los labios. De repente Yamato sintió un empujón y se giró con miedo a ver lo que le había golpeado. Esperaba que no fuera ninguno de los chicos porque en ese caso no tendría una explicación para lo que estaba haciendo. Vio a un borracho tambalearse a su lado y suspiró de alivio.

Mimi reparó en ese momento en que se encontraba en mitad de una discoteca besándose con Yamato _como si no hubiera mañana_ y que todos sus amigos podrían haberlos visto. Se separó de él dudosa. _Quería besarle más_. Pero algo le decía que ese no era momento ni lugar. En ese momento apareció Izzy. El chico llevaba quince minutos buscándoles. Al parecer tanto Taichí como Sora se encontraban fatal. El superior Jou, Cody y Ken ya se habían ido mientras que los otros cuatro restantes estaban en la pista de baile dándolo todo. Mimi maldijo a Miyako y Kari por hacerse las desentendida con Sora y dejarla a ella con _el marrón._ ¡Y es que claro que era un marrón! Ella podría estar devorándose por ahí por él flamante espécimen que tenía delante suya, pero no, debía ir a llevar a su ebria amiga a casa.

Izzy se marchó no sin antes guiarles hasta sus amigos. Con la ayuda de Yamato consiguió sacar a los dos castaños rápidamente.

\- ¡Mimi, qué bien que estés aquí!- gritaba Taichí todo el rato.

\- ¿Qué te parece si coges un taxi con ellos hasta el piso que compartimos y yo os sigo con la moto? Luego puedo llevarte a tu casa- le sugirió Yamato.

\- ¿Tú compartes piso con Sora y Taichí? ¡No tenía ni idea de que vivíais juntos!- exclamó con recelo.- Está bien, hagamos eso.

El taxi tardó diez minutos en llegar. Ayudó a subir a Taichí y Sora mientras Yamato iba a por su olvidada moto que estaba aparcada en el parking cercano al restaurante. Le dio al taxista la dirección que Ishida le había hecho memorizar y emprendieron el camino. Quince minutos más tarde bajaron del coche. Yamato les estaba esperando apoyado en la puerta de metal del portal número 7. Subieron los cuatro en el ascensor hasta el piso 16 y entraron al apartamento que compartían los tres amigos.

Yamato le indicó cual era la habitación de Sora. Después de asegurarse de que su amiga bebiera unos dos vasos de agua, la arrastró a su habitación para acostarla. Le quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto a duras penas y la tapó con el edredón pues se sentía incapaz de ponerle un pijama. Sora no estaba colaborando para nada en la tarea de acostarla y así no podía ser.

Salió de su habitación después de asegurarse de que se había dormido y se encontró con Yamato esperándola apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la pequeña cocina. Se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero negra y llevaba la camisa por fuera del pantalón. Se había desabrochado los tres primeros botones de la camisa. Mimi le recorrió con la mirada de arriba a bajo y _se le hizo la boca agua_. Yamato Ishida la estaba esperando para llevarla a casa, pero eso era _lo último_ que ella quería que le hiciera en ese momento. Lucía jodidamente sexy apoyado de esa forma despreocupada en el marco de la puerta. Se acercó a él lo suficiente para que al susurrarle el fuera capaz de escucharla.

\- ¿No quieres seguir quemándote, _Yamato_?

* * *

GGracias

Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios. Espero que este capítulo sea también de vuestro agrado. Esperaba poder subirlo antes, pero no estaba terminado y estoy de exámenes finales en la universidad así que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir. Aunque esta tortura de exámenes terminan el 18 de este mes, así que espero poder escribir luego de eso más seguido.

En este capítulo vemos a una Mimi mucho más madura, coqueta, atrevida. ¿Será capaz de llegar hasta el final? ¿Yamato le seguirá el juego?

Muchos besos a todas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Resacas

**Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.**

* * *

—¿No quieres seguir quemándote, Yamato?

Lo último que esperaba en ese momento era un ligero empujón por parte del hombre.

—No voy a hacértelo con Taichi y Sora durmiendo en las habitaciones continuas a la mía —el muchacho pareció pensarlo mejor y añadió frustrado.— ¡Joder Mimi, ni siquiera debería hacerlo!

—¿Perdón?

—Somos adultos y yo al menos pretendo comportarme como uno. Eres mi amiga de la infancia, no voy acostarme contigo. Si ahora que solo nos hemos besado ya es todo molestamente incómodo, no quiero imaginarme como será si cruzamos la ralla.

—¿Entonces por qué mierdas me has besado antes? —preguntó ella perdiendo los nervios.

—Porque me pones muchísimo, joder. Creo que eso está bastante claro. Si no te conociera ahora mismo estarías gimiendo en mi cama.

Mimi se sonrojó furiosamente por el comentario. Yamato la deseaba pero prácticamente le había dejado claro que no pensaba tocarla ni con un palo por el hecho de ser _amigos_. ¡Venga ya! ¿Cuándo habían sido ellos amigos? En el Digimundo Yamato era demasiado cerrado, y ella lo había intentado, vaya que sí. Pero nunca consiguió ser para él alguien como Sora o el propio Taichi. Pensó en cuánto envidiaba la relación de esos tres.

Poco a poco se separó más de él. Estaba claro que nada iba a pasar esa noche, ni _nunca_. Ishida lo había dejado bastante claro. Fue a la cocina y recogió la chaqueta y el pequeño bolso. Se dirigió a la entrada y con una mano en el pomo sin siquiera girarse habló:

—Cogeré un taxi. Perdona por las molestias —abrió la puerta y pareció pensarlo mejor, así que antes de marcharse añadió.— Yo también soy adulta, Yamato. Y me considero lo bastante madura como para poder separar el placer de las demás cosas. Nos vemos.

Yamato apenas tuvo tiempo de pestañear antes de escuchar el fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se maldijo internamente por no poder haberse controlado hoy. La había estampado contra la pared cual animal en celo. Si no llega a interrumpirlos aquel borracho se lo hubiera hecho allí mismo.

Cuando volvía de la discoteca a casa había tenido tiempo para pensarlo. Desde bien joven ir en moto producía ese efecto en él. Le tranquilizaba, le permitía pensar con claridad. Con el viento helado calando en lo más profundo de sus huesos había llegado a una conclusión. Algo había cambiado en su relación con Mimi Tachikawa.

Cuando eran pequeños, no es que la odiara, pero tampoco la apreciaba. Aunque le costara admitirlo, quería a Taichi. El cabrón había conseguido ser su amigo a base de golpes y palabras que lo devolvían a la realidad. Sora siempre había sido alguien especial para él. Lo supo en ese entonces y lo confirmo años más tarde cuando estuvieron juntos. Los demás digielegidos formaban parte de su vida debido a un aspecto u otro. Pero Tachikawa, ella simplemente estaba allí. No era su amiga, ni su enemiga. No tenían muchas cosas en común. Nunca se interesó en ella lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, ahora moría por quitarle la ropa. Pero eso no era todo. Estar con ella era como estar con una mujer madura, segura de sí misma. Difícilmente se la imaginaba llorando o doblegándose ante algo. Tachikawa había cambiado y exudaba sensualidad y personalidad por cada poro de su piel. Tenía algo que le atraía más allá de su físico de muñeca. Parecía fuerte, segura y autodeterminada. Había algo tan magnético que le daba miedo.

* * *

Pagó al taxista y subió a su casa pensando en todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Había sacado en claro que Ishida ya no era el niño que conoció en su viaje al Digimundo, ni el joven del que se despidió la última vez que estuvo en en el país nipón.

Quería conocerlo más. Se lo había propuesto. Aparcaría la tensión sexual existente entre los dos y se demostraría a sí misma que no había nada con su amigo de la infancia. Ahora que sabía que lo conocía, no podía seguir sintiendo ese deseo por él. Yamato se lo había dejado claro. Nada pasaría entre ellos.

Antes de acostarse, revisó su teléfono móvil y encontró un mensaje nuevo en el grupo de _whatsapp_ que tenía con sus amigas. Hikari decía: _Creo que la he cagado esta noche chicas, necesito que nos veamos todas mañana_. Contestó a su amiga y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Eran las dos en punto cuando entre en el pequeño restaurante donde habían acordado en verse. Divisó a Sora y Miyako en una mesa apartada, al fondo del local. Fue a su encuentro y no pudo más que reír ante la cara de resaca que presentaban ambas. Sora tomaba una aspirina mientras Miyako se deshacía bebiendo agua. Saludo a sus amigas y sentó a la espera de la aparición de Yagami.

La pequeña no se hizo esperar, y en apenas cuatro minutos entró por la puerta del comercio. Se sentó con ellas y antes que nada pidieron su comida entre conversaciones triviales. Fue en algún momento entre el segundo plato y el postre que ésta se decidió a hablar.

—Anoche me enrollé con Daisuke.

Una ola de exclamaciones y gritos ahogados se escucharon por el restaurante. Sus amigas la miraron con su mayor cara de sorpresa mientras intentaban articular algo entendible.

—¿Cómo? Es decir, ¿por qué? O sea, ¿Daisuke? ¡Hubiera jurado que ibas a hablarnos de Takeru! —interrogó Miyako.— Os estuve observando mientras bailábamos ayer, y pondría la mano en el fuego en que vi algo especial... ¿Qué pasó, Hikari?

—Veréis... No os lo he dicho, pero hace bastante tiempo que creo que lo que siento por Takeru ya no es amistad —esperó a ver la cara de sorpresa de sus amigas, pero ésta no llegó nunca.

—¡Vamos Hikari, eras la única que no lo sabía! —exclamó Sora.— Bueno tú y Takeru, eso está claro.

—El caso es que ayer estábamos muy bien, sentía que podía ser correspondida, y entonces llegó ella. No se si la recordaréis, se llamaba Mitsuki. Estuvieron saliendo juntos durante casi dos años en la preparatoria.

—¡Para olvidarse de ella! Takeru quedó destrozado cuando rompieron. Nunca llegué a saber que pasó... Dime por favor que no volvió a liarse con ella.

—No, no. Al menos no que yo viera. ¡Estuvieron hablando durante horas! Koushiro, Daisuke y yo estábamos en un segundo plano. Era como si prácticamente no existiéramos. Entonces llegasteis Taichi y tú borrachos como si no hubiera mañana —dijo mirando a Sora.— Koushiro se fue a buscar a Yamato y cuando lo encontró os fuisteis todos. Y ahí estaba yo, sola con Daisuke, muerta de celos por culpa de Mitsuki.

—Espera un momento —interrumpió Mimi.— ¿Me estás diciendo que besaste a Daisuke por simples celos?

—¡No! Nunca sería capaz de hacer eso. Seguí bailando con él para intentar olvidarme un poco de esos dos. Y de repente pasó. Daisuke me dijo algo de que había pasado mucho tiempo ya, pero que antes de pasar página de verdad debía intentarlo al menos una vez. Y me besó. Sin permiso. Sin cuidado. Sin dejarme siquiera decir una palabra. Fue duro, improvisado, húmedo. Él había bebido mucho, así que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para darme un beso normal. Fue extraño. Y sin darme cuenta me encontré a mí misma cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa y besándolo con el mismo fervor con el que me besaba. Y me gustó. De una forma extraña, me gustó. Me olvidé de Takeru, de Mitsuki y de mis sentimientos recientemente descubiertos.

—No... No sé que decirte, Hikari —intervino Miyako.— Que yo sepa nunca te ha gustado en lo más mínimo Daisuke, ¿no?

—Ya sabéis que no. Siempre lo he visto como un amigo. Cuando nos separamos, vi como Takeru se acercaba a nosotros lentamente, despidiéndose con la mano de Mitsuki. Su cara se puso seria y al llegar dijo algo como: _"Es hora de irse a casa, coge tus cosas Hikari"_. No le dirigió ni una mirada a Daisuke. Salimos de la discoteca y a duras penas escuché un _hablamos mañana_ mientras era arrastrada por Takeru hacia el coche. Estuvimos todo el viaje en silencio. Jamás, en todos los años que llevamos de amistad, me había sentido así de mal con él. Cuando llegamos a casa se despidió con un _"Buenas noches Hikari, espero que pienses en lo que has hecho hoy"_. Bajé del coche y bueno, eso es todo.

—¿Has hablado con alguno de los dos? —preguntó Mimi.

—¡Cómo si pudiera! Por supuesto que no. Estoy muy confundida. Ayer, por fin vi algo en Takeru que me hizo pensar que podía sentir algo más por mí. Primero bailando, y luego viendo su reacción. Y al mismo tiempo sentí algo muy extraño pero a la vez agradable estando con Daisuke.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es pensarlo todo bien y hablar con ellos para aclarar las cosas, sobretodo con Daisuke —dijo Sora.

Hikari suspiró mientras comía su última cucharadita de _mousse de chocolate_. Hablar con sus amigas le había ayudado un poco. Tenía que hacerse dueña de la situación. Pensar bien y aclarar las cosas con Daisuke. Llevaba desde las doce de la mañana ignorando sus llamadas y mensajes. Por otro lado, no había tenido noticias de Takeru.

Pagaron la cuenta y cada una marchó a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, un castaño maldecía sin parar el buzón de voz de Yagami Hikari.

Entendía que no le cogiera el teléfono. ¡Joder, claro que sí! Ayer la había besado sin piedad, en medio de montones de cuerpos bailando sudados al ritmo de algún repetitivo éxito extranjero. La había besado sin permiso, sin control. Murmurando unas patéticas palabras antes de adueñarse de su perfecta boca. Había sido un capricho y ahora estaba pagando por ello. Se había dado cuenta de como su amiga miraba a Takeru, de como bailaba con él, de como sus ojos echaban chispas al ver a Mitsuki hablarle. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que él no quería acabar así. No quería lamentarse por algo que jamás había intentado siquiera. ¡Al diablo, que Hikari le rechazara!

Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como las manos de ella se adueñaban del cuello de su camisa azul marino. Hikari le respondió con ímpetu al beso y él no podía creérselo. Aunque sin duda, la sorpresa más grande de la noche no fue que Hikari le besara de vuelta, sino que él mismo no sintiera nada con ese beso. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que la conoció? ¿Cuántos años suspirando por ella? ¿Doce? ¿O tal vez incluso catorce? Había besado a la chica de sus sueños y no había sentido absolutamente nada.

¿Qué significaba eso? Daisuke se preguntaba, abatido, si es que la había querido de verdad en algún momento de su vida. Hikari había sido el centro de su universo desde que la conoció mejor al ir al Digimundo. Había peleado por ella. Se lo había confesado en más de una ocasión. Esperaba con ansias el día que ella se olvidara de Takeru y se diera cuenta de que todo lo que siempre había querido estaba justo en frente de ella. Y ahora, de repente, todo eso se iba a la mierda.

* * *

Koushiro apretó el botón de enviar sin pararse a leer el mensaje de nuevo. Ya estaba hecho. Sabía que si lo revisaba se arrepentiría y terminaría borrándolo. Miro el nombre del destinatario y la foto que lo acompañaba. Una joven Mimi le devolvía la mirada. Le había hecho esa foto en una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvieron por _Skype_ los primeros años posteriores a la partida de la castaña. Llevaba puestos unos cascos con micrófono rosa pálido. Una sonrisa grande decoraba su rostro de niña.

 _"Mimi, tenemos que hablar"_. En eso consistía el mensaje. Directo, como él mismo. Estaba dolido, ¿por qué negarlo? Él, que se había considerado su mejor amigo. Él, que había cruzado el charco en varias ocasiones para ir a verla. Él, que la llamaba seguido y la pensaba aún más seguido. Él, que la había echado de menos como el que más. Él, que se había enamorado cual imbécil de la niña del sombrero de vaquera y de la adolescente de las estrellas en el pelo. Estaba dolido. Tan dolido, que pensaba enfrentarla. Reclamarle. Preguntarle. ¿Por qué no lo había llamado nada más llegar a Japón? ¿Por qué le había estado huyendo toda la noche? ¿Por qué Yamato?

* * *

El turno de tarde en el restaurante se le hizo más pesado que de costumbre. Ya no eres una adolescente, Mimi. Se recordaba todo el rato. Su cuerpo ya no toleraba el alcohol tan bien como entonces. Llegó a casa y se dio un baño relajante. Vaya que se lo merecía.

Hacía viente minutos que tenía abierta la conversación con Koushiro. No se atrevía a contestarle. De hecho, llevaba evitándolo desde la última vez que el joven viajó a Estados Unidos hace unos dos años. Se avergonzaba de sí misma. Huía. Llevaba huyendo de las palabras de su amigo desde que las pronunció aquella Navidad en Times Square. No le había respondido en ese entonces y seguía sin hacerlo ahora. El poco contacto que habían mantenido desde entonces se limitaba a simples y correctas conversaciones para ponerse al día.

Pensó en él. En su relación. En cuánto lo apreciaba. El hecho de que fueran de la misma edad había ayudado a que su relación se estrechara en sus años de colegio. Los pequeños del grupo. Pensó en el esfuerzo que invirtió en lograr derribar las barreras que Koushiro había levantado con tanto ahínco. El joven aprendió a no estar nervioso con ella. A tenerla a su alrededor. A escucharla y comprenderla como pocos amigos podían. Incluso consiguió que dejara el ordenador de lado y la mirara cuando estaba trabajando en alguno de sus algoritmos.

 _"Cuando quieras te invito a un café, Kou"._

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Había estado trabajando todo el día y ahora lo único que tenía en mente era un trozo de pizza, una ducha y su cómoda y mullida cama.

—¡Por fin llegas, cabrón! —le saludó Taichi al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.— Necesito hablar contigo.

—Verás, Taichi, lo último que me apetece en este momento es tener una charla contigo. Necesito dormir.

—He pedido pizza.

—Tienes toda mi atención. Ahora, ¿dónde está esa pizza?

El moreno se levantó del taburete en el que estaba sentado y sacó una caja de cartón del horno. Miro discretamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sora. Estaba cerrada. La joven había salido hacía unas horas.

—Creo que Sora sale con alguien —dijo con simpleza.— Esta tarde, cuando ha vuelto de trabajar, se ha me ha dicho que saldría esta noche, que no la esperásemos despiertos. Y luego se ha metido en el baño. Durante una hora, tío, ¡una puta hora!

—¿Qué más da cuanto tiempo haya estado en el baño? —preguntó Yamato, totalmente perdido.

—¿Qué que más da? Es Sora, joder, Sora. Se arregla en veinte minutos. Pero lo he descubierto, ¿sabes? He mirado su móvil mientras estaba en la ducha.

—¡Taichi! ¡Serás cabrón! Sora te matará si se entera. No tienes remedio. En fin, ¿qué ha descubierto, Sherlock?

—Una conversación con un tal "Shouta Trabajo" —acusó Taichi, poniendo una cara de desagrado total.— Según he leído no es la primera vez que se ven.

—¿Y cuál es el punto de todo esto?

—Que Sora no debería salir con ese chico. ¿Y si es un aprovechado?

—Sora puede salir con quien se le antoje, Taichi. No eres quien para decidir por ella. Si ese tal Shouta no le conviene, es ella quien tiene que darse cuenta. Así que mete tus narices en otra parte y deja tranquila a Sora.

—¡Soy su mejor amigo! No me lo ha contado Yamato, no me lo ha contado. ¿De que sirve ser su mejor amigo si no confía en mí?

—No seas idiota, Yagami. Por supuesto que Sora confía en ti. Supongo que simplemente quiere evitar este tipo de escenas. Cuando sea serio, te lo contará. Te lo aseguro. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo van las cosas con Kasumi? Hace tiempo que no la veo por aquí.

—Hemos discutido. Hemos llegado al punto en el que ella me pide etiquetas y yo no puedo dárselas. ¡Me encanta! Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. ¿No debería bastar con eso?

—Amigo, algunas mujeres necesitan seguridad en sus relaciones. Kasumi quiere saber si lo vuestro tiene futuro. Deberías pensar bien las cosas y hablar con ella.

—Debería. Gracias, Yamato. Espero no haberte entretenido mucho. ¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien. Buenas noches tío.

Se metió en el baño con la duda de si debía contarle lo ocurrido con Tachikawa. Era su mejor amigo al fin y al cabo. Después de una ducha caliente relajante, llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor guardárselo para sí mismo. Taichi apreciaba mucho a Mimi. No creía que le hiciera mucha gracia saber que tipo de situaciones había pasado con la castaña.

* * *

Sé que no tengo perdón por el tiempo que llevo sin escribir. Tal vez creía que el verano me daría mas tiempo para escribir pero no conté con que me quitara la inspiración. Parece que mi mente solo trabaja bajo la presión de los exámenes. La universidad me extorsiona, pero se ve que también se apiada de mí y me da algo de inspiración para escribir.

Espero que os guste este pequeño capítulo. Como veis, es algo así como una transición. He dejado varias incógnitas e incluso he añadido cosas que ni se me ocurrió pensar en junio. Lo de Daisuke, Koushiro, el rechazo de Yamato, nada de eso estaba en mi mente cuando empecé a escribir hace meses. Sin embargo, hoy el capítulo se ha escrito casi solo.

Muchas gracias a todas las que leéis esta historia y sobretodo a las que me dejáis algún review. No sé muy bien donde debería responderlos ya que es la primera historia que escribo.

Disculpadme si hay algún error ortográfico. También perdón por algunas de las palabras malsonantes que uso, pero os aseguro que en mi cabeza cuando escribo aparecen algunas peores que me ahorro escribir.

¡Gracias de nuevo y muchos besos!


	4. Amigos

**Desclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.**

* * *

Koushiro movía el pie impaciente, golpeando el suelo una y otra vez. Se calentó las congeladas manos en la tila que el camarero acababa de traerle. Mimi llegaba tarde. Una mano le golpeó suavemente el hombro izquierdo. La sonriente joven se sentó frente a él y pidió un café vienés.

—Perdón por la tardanza, Kou. He salido un poco más tarde de trabajar —dijo Mimi mientras se quitaba su gorro de lana blanco—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—Tranquila, Mimi. No hay problema. ¿Qué tal la semana?

Los jóvenes se sumieron en una conversación trivial, intentando aplazar el momento en que las cosas se pusieran serias. Los nervios del chico habían disminuido visiblemente. Hablaban como solían hacerlo años atrás, riendo. Iba por su segunda infusión cuando se atrevió a decir:

—Fue muy injusto de mi parte, Mimi, lo siento —la aludida pareció perdida en primer momento, pero luego su mente voló lejos, recordando aquel momento en Times Square—. Sabía que tú no sentías lo mismo y aún así te lo dije, lo estropeé todo, ¡maldición!

—No, Kou, no. He sido una inmadura contigo y soy yo la que debe disculparse. No me lo esperaba, de verdad que no. No vi otra salida que obviar tu comentario y evitarte después —Mimi cerró sus manos en pequeños puños antes de añadir—. Te quiero tanto... Pero nunca podría verte de esa forma, supongo que ya lo sabes. No quiero perder tu amistad, Koushiro. Ni quiero que estemos distanciados como estos últimos años. Esto es algo que debería haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo.

—Al principio te odié por ello, ¿sabes? —preguntó, mas no esperaba respuesta— También me odie a mí mismo por forzarte a contestarme. Sabía que no sentías lo mismo, pero necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, para que tú lo supieras, para digerirlo también yo.

—Y ahora, ¿me odias? —demandó ella, temblorosa.

—No, Mimi, no te odio. Estoy resignado, simplemente. Mis sentimientos han disminuido, pero siguen ahí, luchando por salir a flote. Yo luchando por enterrarlos —Koushiro hizo una pausa, terminó su té de un sorbo y añadió—: Estamos bien, Mimi. Somos amigos, antes que nada, somos amigos.

Siguieron hablando un tiempo más. Cuando el camarero les trajo la cuenta, depositó unas monedas encima del platillo metálico e hizo ademán de levantarse. Koushiro negó con la cabeza, pidiendo más tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kou?

—Verás, el otro día cuando salimos vi algo extraño —confesó. Mimi le miró expectante, animándole a seguir con la mirada—. Cuando os estaba buscando, a Yamato y a ti, me pareció veros muy juntos.

—¿Cómo? —la voz de Mimi temblaba cuando hablaba—No sé que quieres decir.

—Os vi, Mimi —acusó Koushiro, con voz firme—. Os estabais besando, junto a la pared.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó, sin medir su reacción. Varios clientes la miraron—. Te lo puedo explicar.

Mimi le habló de su llegada a Japón. La búsqueda de trabajo, la celebración en Lucky, la interrupción de Taichi. Le contó acerca del rechazo de Yamato el día que salieron todos. Koushiro escuchaba en silencio, mirándola atentamente, escrutándola. Arrepentimiento junto algo más que no lograba descifrar teñían la voz de su amiga.

La joven no le dejó levantarse del lugar hasta que le prometió que no hablaría del tema con nadie.

* * *

Sintió sus manos envolverle. Besaba su cuello dejando alguna pequeña marca cuando le mordía sin querer. Gemía al compás de su mano subiendo y bajando. La cogió bruscamente y la tumbó sobre la cama, poniéndose él encima. Ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura y él las acarició cuan largas eran. La miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de entrar en ella, sin control. Empezó a moverse, primero lentamente, luego más rápido, furioso. Le besaba detrás de la oreja, en el cuello, mordiéndole la clavícula, y él sentía que perdía la noción de lo real. Cuando ella arqueó la espalda llegando al éxtasis, se dejó ir, derrumbándose sobre su pequeña figura.

Se despertó sudoroso, confundido. Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche y comprobó que a penas eran las tres de la madrugada. Sintió su miembro palpitar reaccionando al reciente sueño que había tenido, clamando por su atención. La imagen de Mimi desnuda, gimiendo bajo su cuerpo le vino a la mente. Su subconsciente había decidido encontrar un final alternativo a la noche que salieron todos juntos. Se fue a la ducha a erradicar su problema, malhumorado.

Se volvió a acostar recordándose a sí mismo que mañana hablaría con Taichi. El moreno no podría negarse a una salida de chicos. Necesitaba encontrar alguna mujer para aliviar el estrés acumulado.

* * *

Terminó de leer el manuscrito que Takeru le había dado la semana pasada. Era la primera historia original que escribía. Su mejor amigo quería saber su opinión antes de buscar una editorial que quisiera publicarlo.

Habían pasado varios días desde la última ve que estuvieron juntos. El rubio prácticamente la había echado del coche cuando la llevó a casa tras la fiesta. No se había atrevido a mandarle ningún mensaje ni a llamarlo siquiera.

Escuchó un pitido tras otro. Takeru no contestaba. Lo llamó de nuevo y le hizo el mismo caso. La ignoraba.

Hikari se levantó, enfada. Se enfundó en su abrigo color crema y guardó el manuscrito en una carpeta antes de salir por la puerta rumbo al apartamento de su amigo. Le devolvería la carpeta, hablarían como adultos, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Cuando llamó al timbre, la señora Takaishi le abrió la puerta. Le hizo señas con el brazo invitándola a entrar al acogedor apartamento.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Hikari! Pasa, pasa. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo, cariño?

—Oh, no se preocupe. Vengo a devolverle esto a Takeru —dijo, señalando la carpeta azul— ¿Está en casa?

—Claro, está en su habitación, ve.

Le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Natsuko y se dirigió al cuarto del chico. Golpeó tres veces la vieja madera de la puerta y giró el pomo para abrir la puerta cuando escuchó un suave _pasa_. Cerró al entrar y se quedó de pie, esperando.

Takeru estaba sentado en la silla giratoria de su escritorio. Sus dedos se movían ágiles por las teclas de su portátil negro. Vestía un viejo chándal de ir por casa y su pelo estaba más revuelto de lo habitual. El joven se giró pensando que encontraría a su madre apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, como siempre que entraba a preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió ligeramente por la sorpresa de ver a su mejor amiga allí. Se levantó de la silla apresurado mas se quedó de pie, parado.

—Hola, Takeru —Hikari sonrío tímidamente, midiendo las reacciones del rubio—. He venido a devolverte tu historia.

—Ah, claro, claro, la historia.

Se acercó a ella lo necesario para poder estirar su brazo y coger la carpeta que ella le ofrecía. La dejó en algún lugar de la estantería, junto a libros viejos que acumulaban polvo.

—¡Me ha gustado mucho! —exclamó de golpe, sobresaltándolo— Escribes muy bien, Takeru. Estoy muy segura de que las editoriales se pelearan por publicarlo.

El chico murmuró un casi inaudible _gracias_ antes de girarse para sentarse de nuevo en la mullida silla. Hikari se mordió el labio dubitativa. Takeru no quería hablar con ella, seguía enfadado. Tras un debate interno, decidió quedarse. Se dejó caer al borde de la cama y respiró fuerte antes de hablar:

—Estás así por lo de Daisuke, ¿cierto? —preguntó— Ni siquiera me has mirado a los ojos desde que he entrado. No sé que pasó, Takeru, pero pasó, y tenemos que hablar de ello.

El rubio la miró, silencioso, girando levemente la cabeza. Pareció querer decir algo, mas se calló. Volvió su vista al ordenador. Hikari suspiró, indignada.

—No sé si quiero hablar de ello, Hikari —dijo él, quedamente—. Fue tan extraño... Dios, hemos hablado tantas veces sobre lo que Daisuke siente por ti, y siempre hemos llegado a la misma conclusión: que tú no sentías nada por él.

—Y no lo hago, creo. Daisuke es un buen amigo, nada más. Estoy confundida. ¡Mierda! Nada de lo que digo tiene sentido.

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama y empezó a caminar. Sus pies se movían rápidamente de una punta de la habitación a otra. Takeru la seguía con la mirada, meditando sus palabras.

—¿Te gustó? El besarle, digo. —Preguntó él, temeroso ante la respuesta.

—Creo. Puede. Había bebido mucho, no estaba pensando del todo bien cuando lo hice. Estábamos tan bien todos, nosotros dos, durante toda la noche. Y entonces apareció Mitsuki —Hikari hizo una pausa lenta antes de añadir—: Te pusiste a hablar con ella y me sentí abandonada.

—¿Abandonada? ¿Por Mitsuki? ¿Y entonces vas y besas a Daisuke? —Takeru alzó la voz al hablar, sorprendiéndola con su repentino enfado— ¿Qué carajos dices, Hikari?

—¡No lo sé! Me arrepiento, ¿vale? Daisuke no se merece esto. Pero me sentía tan mal, y él siempre había estado ahí...

—No te entiendo, Hikari. No entiendo nada. Estamos discutiendo como no hemos hecho en años. Se supone que somos mejores amigos.

—Tal vez ese es el problema.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de su confesión. La miró justo cuando ella detuvo su ruidoso andar. Redujo gran parte de la distancia que los separaba en unas zancadas, quedando a medio metro de ella.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso, Hikari?

—No sé desde cuando, ni el porqué, pero me he enamorado de ti, Takeru.

* * *

Revisó su teléfono cuando salió de trabajar. Tenía varios mensajes de Sora pidiéndole que la llamara. Marcó su número y esperó tres pitidos antes de escuchar a su amiga. _Hola, Mimi. Te llamaba para saber si te apetece salir esta noche. Taichi me ha dicho que saldrá con Yamato. Supongo que iremos a tomar algo_.

Colgó el teléfono prometiéndole a Sora que estaría lista a las nueve en punto. Había terminado su turno a las siete y media, así que tendría tiempo de sobra.

Llegó a casa y se duchó rápidamente. Pensó en que tenía una oportunidad de oro para conocer mejor a Yamato, si él se dejaba, claro. Se quedó varios minutos mirando su armario, desafiante. Pensó en ponerse cómoda, pero atractiva. Finalmente se decidió por unos vaqueros ajustados y un jersey burdeos. Se maquilló tenuemente, acentuando sus ojos y pómulos. Buscó durante varios minutos dentro de su estuche de maquillaje hasta que logró encontrar su pintalabios carmín favorito.

Recibió un _whatsapp_ de Sora justo cuando acababa de ponerse el botín izquierdo. Esos habían sido su última adquisición. Negros, brillantes, con tacón grueso. Cómodos. Con la chaqueta de cuero a medio poner y la asa del bolso colgando de la boca, salió a llamar al ascensor.

Taichi le sonreía desde el volante, al lado de un despreocupado Yamato. Sora agitaba la mano desde el asiento trasero, invitándola a subir.

* * *

Cuándo Sora le había preguntado donde saldrían esa noche, maldijo con todo su ser a Yagami Taichi. ¿Qué mierdas no entendía del término _salida de chicos_? ¡Le había vendido! _Creía que querías salir a tomar algo, Yamato. Por eso he invitado a Sora. Y creo que ella se lo ha dicho a Mimi. ¡Cuántos más seamos mejor!_ Podía aceptar que viniera Sora, ella no le juzgaba nunca. Pero, joder, ¡Mimi no! Lo último que necesitaba después de soñar con ella era verla. Se revolvió incómodo en el asiento cuando las imágenes del sueño le volvieron a la cabeza. Cuando ella subió al coche, un aroma dulzón, tal vez vainilla, inundó el vehículo. Se maldijo internamente por estar tan pendiente.

Taichi conducía en silencio, tranquilo, al ritmo de una vieja balada rock. Las chicas hablaban de como les había ido la semana y él se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla. Cuando reconoció el pequeño restaurante de comida tailandesa al que solía ir todos los martes, supo a donde se dirigía Taichi. Los estaba llevando a _Lucky_ ; ironías del destino, se dijo Yamato.

Miró a la castaña detenidamente por el retrovisor. Estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Sora sobre algo relativo a unos zapatos nuevos. Estaba guapa. _Era_ guapa, se corrigió. Su piel blanca contrastaba con el toque rojo de sus labios y eso se le hizo delicioso.

Estuvo tentado a pedirle a Taichi que cambiara de rumbo. Había cientos de bares repartidos por toda Odaiba donde podrían pasar una buena noche y él justamente los llevaba al lugar donde empezó su tormento. Y luego se arrepintió, porque Taichi era un preguntón y él no tenía respuesta alguna.

Dejaron a las chicas en la puerta mientras ellos iban a buscar un sitio donde aparcar. Taichi condujo por los alrededores hasta dar con un sitio perfecto a menos de una manzana. Cuando entraron en el _pub_ las divisaron en una de las mesas del fondo. _Estaba vacío_ , pensó Yamato, si lo comparabas con los días en los que él solía ir. Un grupo de borrachos atrincherados en la barra, dos parejas en las mesas próximas al escenario y ellos cuatro. La iluminación era más tenue que de costumbre y la música más relajada.

Bebieron sus cervezas entre conversaciones triviales. Cuando Taichi se levantó a por una segunda ronda, le bastó una mirada de advertencia de Sora para volverse a sentar. _Pediré un refresco_ , aseguró mientras retomaba su camino. Hablaron del nuevo trabajo de Mimi, de los avances de Sora, de todo. Después de la segunda pinta, Mimi consideró que ya habían conversado bastante.

—¿Por qué no jugamos al futbolín? —preguntó de pronto—. Podríamos hacer un chicos contra chicas.

La maldad brilló en los ojos de Taichi al aceptar el reto. Se posicionaron para jugar mientras Sora echaba la primera moneda. Tras el segundo gol, Mimi se permitió levantar la vista para observar a sus oponentes. Taichi manejaba a los delanteros y centro-campistas en una batalla por colar la pelota en la portería de Sora. Yamato, desde la defensa, miraba concentrado la jugada. Algunos mechones rubios caían rebeldes sobre su frente. Otros se pegaban, sudorosos. La calefacción del bar estaba demasiado alta. Sus manos se aferraban a los mangos de madera, fuertes, firmes. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, imponiéndose a la mesa. Los dos primero botones de su camisa negra estaban desabrochados, dejando entrever el inicio del hueso izquierdo de su clavícula. Su piel pálida relucía bajo la luz de la lámpara que alumbraba el futbolín. Mimi se relamió los labios, inconsciente.

Cuando Sora le pasó el balón, ni siquiera lo tuvo tres segundos en su posesión antes de que Yamato se lo quitase, mirándola arrogante. Se quiso golpear mentalmente. La había pillado mirándolo de nuevo. Siguieron jugando algunas rondas más, cambiando de parejas. No dejaron de jugar hasta que se quedaron sin monedas, intercalando alguna partida de billar donde las chicas pudieron defenderse mejor.

De nuevo en la mesa, Taichi hablaba sin parar. Yamato se limitaba a observar y tanto Sora como Mimi intentaban seguirle el ritmo a Taichi. La castaña vio su oportunidad de oro cuando Yamato anunció que saldría a fumar. _Voy contigo, Ishida_.

Una vez fuera encendieron sus cigarrillos y Mimi se encontró sola frente al peligro.

—Aquí estamos, casi un mes después... —se quiso golpear hasta el desmayo por la forma más estúpida de romper el hielo— Mierda, no quería recordar eso, ¡perdón!

Yamato río tranquilo, melodiosamente a ojos de ella. Fue tan natural que estuvo tentada a pedirle que lo repitiera. Fue como si se hubiera quitado unos cinco años de encima con esa carcajada tan juvenil. Negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada.

—¿Y cómo te va el trabajo? —preguntó ella.

—Bien, estamos en un proyecto muy importante ahora.

Yamato no añadió nada más y ella bufó por lo poco comunicativo que era. Dio una calada rápida a su cigarrillo antes de decir, frustrada:

—No ayudas mucho así, Yamato. Tú mismo lo has dicho alguna vez, somos adultos —Mimi hizo una pausa y él la miró con una ceja levantada, expectante por lo que diría a continuación—. Estoy intentando conversar contigo, ser tu amiga. Tenemos el mismo círculo social, cada vez que salgas me vas a tener hasta en la sopa, ¡acéptalo! —lo apuntó acusatoriamente con el dedo índice y añadió—: Ya no somos adolescentes para andar evitando a nuestros ligues accidentales de una noche de borrachera.

Yamato se atragantó con el humo de su cigarro y empezó a toser repetidamente. Le pareció ver como un sonrojo surcaba su cara, aunque después no pudo distinguir entre vergüenza o esfuerzo por toser. Mimi estuvo tentada a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero se contuvo al ver cómo la fulminaba con la mirada de reojo. Cuando el rubio se recompuso, la miró, serio.

—Supongo que tienes razón —las palabras casi se le atragantaban ya que Yamato no era alguien que acostumbraba a ceder—. No puedo escapar de ti. —Añadió a modo de broma.

—Así me gusta —dijo ella sonriendo—, el primer paso es aceptarlo. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo: ¿qué tal el trabajo?

Yamato suspiró, casi riendo. Resignado por lo insistente que ella podía llegar a ser, empezó a hablar. Le contó más cosas sobre el importante proyecto que estaban desarrollando en la empresa mientras apuraban caladas antes de volver al calor del _pub_. Ella le escuchaba atenta, deleitándose por escuchar más de cinco palabras seguidas de su boca.

Entraron de nuevo al local justo a tiempo para ver como Sora le cruzaba la cara a Taichi de una bofetada. Mimi soltó una exclamación ahogada, llevándose ambas manos a la boca por la sorpresa. Taichi parpadeaba incrédulo, sobándose la mejilla izquierda con la mano. Sora recogió sus cosas y se acercó a ellos con paso rápido.

—Esta noche dormiré en casa Mimi —dijo dirigiéndose a Yamato, giró su cabeza para mirar a la castaña y añadió—: ¿puedo? De verdad que no quiero respirar el mismo aire que Taichi.

—Eh, claro, no te preocupes Sora —le contestó la castaña— ¿Prefieres volver con ellos o cogemos un taxi?

—Mejor volvemos en taxi —la peliroja centró su mira en su amigo y se disculpó—. Lo siento mucho Yamato, he estropeado tu noche...

—Sin problema Sora, seguro que ese idiota se lo tiene merecido. —le contestó él restándole importancia al asunto.

Mimi fue a por sus cosas y juntas abandonaron el local. Tras unos cinco minutos esperando se subieron a un taxi en dirección a casa de la pequeña.

Cuando llegaron, Mimi le restó un pijama a Sora y ambas se prepararon para dormir en la extensa cama de matrimonio de la castaña. Una vez acomodadas, Mimi preguntó:

—¿Quieres hablar del tema o prefieres dormir?

—Pff, es que estoy muy enfadada, Mimi, de verdad. Estábamos tan tranquilos hablando del partido del sábado pasado cuando de repente el idiota de Taichi me ha dicho y cito textualmente: deberías dejar de salir con compañeros del trabajo. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—¿En serio? ¿Quién se cree ese idiota para decidir con quien puedes salir y con quien no?

—No lo sé... Y después, para rematar, me ha dicho que seguramente solo se quería aprovechar de mí, como dando a entender que solo salía conmigo por mi físico —Sora rodó los ojos y bufó molesta—. Lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera le he contado que estaba viéndome con él.

—¿Y cómo carajos lo ha sabido? —Preguntó Mimi, curiosa.

—Pues atenta, cuando se lo he preguntado, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, me ha respondido que me cogió el móvil el otro día.

—¡No! ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Valiente gilipollas. No lo entiendo Mimi, te juro que no lo entiendo. Después de mucho años, me doy por vencida con Taichi porque veo que no llegaremos a nada más que amigos y empiezo a salir con otros chicos, y ahora me viene con esto. ¿De qué va?

—Es increíble...

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos más, intentando hallarle sentido al comportamiento de Taichi, sin sacar nada en claro. Cuando Mimi estaba casi dormida, le asustó la vibración de su móvil.

 _Número desconocido, 02:33:_

¿Está todo bien con Sora?

 _Mimi, 02:33:_

¿Yamato, eres tú? ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

 _Número desconocido, 02:34:_

Sí, soy yo. Lo he cogido del móvil de Taichi. ¿Está bien Sora?

 _Mimi, 02:36:_

Sí, todo bien. Tu amigo es idiota, ¿lo sabías? Le costará mucho que Sora le perdone esta.

 _Yamato Ishida, 02:37:_

Tan idiota como solo él sabe serlo. No sé que ha hecho, aunque creo tener una idea. Seguro que se merecía esa bofetada.

 _Mimi, 02:37:_

En efecto. Voy a dormir, me has pillado en la cama ya. Al final hablar conmigo te ha gustado tanto que has inventado esta excusa para conseguir mi número de teléfono. Buenas noches, xoxo.

 _Yamato Ishida, 02:42:_

Buenas noches, pesada.

Yamato sonrió a la pantalla de su móvil, negando con la cabeza por las palabras de la chica. Después de todo, ser amigo de Tachikawa Mimi no era tan malo. Aunque si quería que las cosas fueran bien, tendría que dejar de soñar con ella de _esa forma_.

* * *

 **Notas de autora: ¡** siento tanto haber tardado! Tenía escrito más de la mitad del capítulo desde hace semanas, casi meses me atrevería a decir, pero no había manera de seguir escribiendo. Espero que aunque sea cortito, os haya gustado :)

¡Muchos besos! Como diría Mimi, xoxo

¡Nos leemos! :D


End file.
